


A Chase Across the Universe

by ElinorX



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Star Trek, The Avengers (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinorX/pseuds/ElinorX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the beginning of time, it's been you and me. I've fought with you, fought by you, had you, left you, lost you, but I know that come what may, I will find you again because the two of us were meant to walk side by side. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chase Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me suddenly while I was walking home from work. While I waited for my light,I saw two men, a brunette and a blond, crossing the street holding hands, and I knew this had to be done.

I can’t, for the life me, remember the first time I met you. It was a very long time ago in a different universe, a fragment within another space-time. But I do remember meeting you once by the rocky shores of the Mediterranean Sea. You had a different face then; your curls were less dark. You were my Hephaestion, and you called me Alex.

A brother of yours once told me that when I walked with you, I would see the battlefields. For that lifespan, certainly - you led me into a world of crime unlike any other – but sometimes we marched into battle together, shoulder to shoulder like brothers in arm, me with my shield and you with your shiny red suit. Other times, it was me who led you into battle, and you never failed to stand by my side, whether you were just a calm directing voice in my ear while I sped through a middle-eastern alleyway, or the eyes that glow golden in my wake.

I know I’ve hurt you.

I wish I could remember soon enough to stop myself… I’m sorry.

But darling don’t you know you’ve hurt me too? For though in life I am constantly guilty of abandoning you for another, in the death, with only a few exceptions, you are always the one to leave me behind…

…and only once did you fall under my blade. I was so small and you were so large, and that life was so unfair…I –

By the time I’d realized, it was already too late.

The world is different in this reincarnation… with science and technology so advance it seems almost magical, but you know true magic, don’t you? I think I’d give all the spaceships in this life just to see your eyes aglow again. But where are you? I had you, but then I lost you. Everything is so confusing, so muffled. So cold. Why?

…Oh yes, they stow me away….

So please, find me. Find me fast and find me soon for I am waiting to be found, though my conscience is too frozen to know it.

Know that I need you, love you, in ways I can’t even understand, and know that I will never stop waiting, never stop hoping, searching. The chase is never over for me. If not this life, then the next, no matter who we are, where we are, or when we are, we will meet again.

I will return to you, or you will return to me, because the two of us? We were meant to walk side by side.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
